degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Tiger
Eye of the Tiger is the sixteenth episode in Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on December 14, 2004 on CTV Television and on July 8, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Survivor. Summary Jimmy returns to school and the whole school is eager to see him back in action, but Spinner has something he wants to reveal about what really happened the day of the shooting and how it's gonna affect him long-term. A guilt-ridden Spinner tries to redeem himself with Jimmy, but will he tell him how him and Jay told Rick that Jimmy set the whole thing up causing him to get shot? But in the end, after being outcasted by everyone and "dead" to Jimmy and his friends (although allowed him to speak to them for the news how Terri's was) Spinner ends up expelled by Hatzilakos, crying in shame. Also Danny doesn't exactly agree with the new relationship between J.T. and Liberty and even begins to feel jealous towards them as he thinks J.T. isn't good enough for his sister. Main Plot Jimmy is finally out of the hospital and everyone's thrilled to have him back at school, except for Spinner. He's forced to decide whether to lose his friend by confessing his role in the shooting which put Jimmy in a wheelchair or stay quiet and feel guilty. Sub Plot Danny tries to break up J.T. and Liberty by revealing their relationship to Mr. Van Zandt. Trivia= *Although Spinner is "dead" to Jimmy, Darcy Edwards helps them reconcile in High Fidelity (2). *When Jimmy is in front of the car, he mentions all of Spinner's past misdeeds: such as him stealing his MP3 Player, mistreating Marco for being gay & cheating on Paige for Manny until she broke up with him for his involvement, and repeatedly harassed Rick Murray until the school shooting *This episode marked the end of Manny and Spinner's relationship. *This episode is named after the song "Eye Of The Tiger" By Survivor. |-| Gallery= 178083.jpg Normal 1865 1.jpg Normal 1864 1.jpg Normal 1863 1.jpg Normal 1862 1.jpg 566.png EOTT02.jpg EOTT03.jpg EOTT04.jpg EOTT05.jpg EOTT06.jpg EOTT07.jpg EOTT08.jpg EOTT09.jpg EOTT10.jpg EOTT11.jpg EOTT12.jpg EOTT13.jpg EOTT14.jpg Eyeofthetiger (1).png Eyeofthetiger (2).png Eyeofthetiger (3).png Eyeofthetiger (4).png Eyeofthetiger (5).png Eyeofthetiger (6).png Eyeofthetiger (7).png Eyeofthetiger (8).png Eyeofthetiger (9).png Eyeofthetiger (10).png Eyeofthetiger (11).png Eyeofthetiger (12).png Eyeofthetiger (13).png Eyeofthetiger (14).png Eyeofthetiger (15).png Eyeofthetiger (16).png Eyeofthetiger (17).png EOTT1.jpg EOTT7.jpg EOTT0006.jpg EOTT0020.jpg EOTT0021.jpg EOTT0008.jpg EOTT0026.jpg EOTT0037.jpg EOTT0038.jpg EOTT0039.jpg EOTT0041.jpg EOTT0040.jpg EOTT0042.jpg EOTT0056.jpg EOTT0057.jpg EOTT0058.jpg EOTT0059.jpg EOTT0062.jpg EOTT0065.jpg EOTT0066.jpg EOTT0073.jpg EOTT0074.jpg EOTT0071.jpg EOTT0080.jpg EOTT0084.jpg EOTT0085.jpg EOTT0087.jpg EOTT0090.jpg EOTT0091.jpg EOTT0093.jpg EOTT0094.jpg EOTT0100.jpg EOTT0096.jpg EOTT0104.jpg EOTT0108.jpg tumblr_ls5oy8MqMV1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls5pduhjaj1qc1tpr.jpg 334e.jpg JACO.jpg JARCO.jpg Tumblr ls5p955xdc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5p8uV99f1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr 11s5p3mIb8e1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5p9qij811qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg Tmblr ls5pew8lHs1qc1tpr.jpg Joo.jpg Jinner.jpg Tuumblr ls5oy8MqMV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumbl ls5oxvonjz1qc1tpr.jpg Spimmy.jpg Ew1v.jpg 65tr.png Tumblr ls5oq3TQG01qc1tpr.jpg 353.jpg 5gtg.png Photo (15).png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Ingrid Veninger as Dot manager Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Jimmy: "My basketball career, my entire future, gone." Spinner: "Don't say that, you're getting better." Jimmy: "Rick put me in this chair for life!" *Jimmy: (to Spinner) "You're dead to me now." *Jay: "This guy? He's nasty, tastes like fire, rubs people the wrong way. This guy here? Sweet, refreshing. But when these two get together, bad news. Kind of like you and me." *J.T.: "Hmm, let's see. Rolling on the cement with you, or rolling in the water with your sister?" Danny: "You're gonna be in trouble if Dad catches you." *Danny: "She's the smartest girl in school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." *Spinner: "Hey. Um, listen man. About the hospital..." Jimmy: "Wheels. Chair. It's a wheelchair. Gawk all you want, it's not going away." Spinner: Dude, I would have come, but things got crazy around here and you know how it is." Jimmy: I understand. I probably should have been there for you instead of at the hospital getting a bullet removed from my spine. My bad." |-| Featured Music= *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY4xGh1T3Sg "Suburbs" by Junior Achiever] - Heard when Spinner is helping Jimmy around school. *''"Shadow Of Lies"'' by Billy Klippert *''"Takin' Care Of Business"'' by Randy Bachman |-| Links= *Watch Eye of the Tiger on YouTube *Watch Eye of the Tiger on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes